Absurd Moment
by Mato-san
Summary: Hanya karena memasak, hidup Miyuki Kazuya pun berubah seketika. [KuraMiyu, Possibly OOC and semi canon] Mind to RnR? :9


**Absurd Moment**

**.**

_**Daia no Ace © Yuji Terajima**_

**.**

Hanya karena memasak, hidup Miyuki Kazuya pun berubah seketika. KuraMiyu.

**.**

Ini bukan rahasia. Ini fakta. Tetapi banyak orang yang tidak percaya pada hal ini.

Miyuki Kazuya pandai memasak

_Catcher _muda ternama di Jepang itu memiliki hobi memasak, semua tahu itu meski hanya segelintir yang mempercayainya. Masa sih, seorang Miyuki yang terkenal karena kejahilan luar-biasa dan licik bisa memasak?! Jadi kabar Miyuki bisa memasak hanyalah menjadi angin lalu belaka di SMA Seidou.

Tapi malam ini lain. Tangan Miyuki sudah gatal ingin memasak. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta izin Ibu Asrama untuk menggunakan dapur asrama, memasak beberapa masakan ia sukai dan untuk dimakannya sendiri. _Teriyaki _atau _tempura _mungkin akan terasa enak dimakan malam-malam dengan nasi dan selembar _nori_.

Untungnya hari ini tidak ada latihan dan Ibu Asrama mengizinkannya untuk memasak di larut malam, sehingga Miyuki dengan menggebu-gebu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melaksanakan hobinya yang sudah lama ia tidak lakukan semenjak masuk ke SMA Seidou ini.

Hari ini Miyuki bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Masih berisik. Masih jahil. Masih egois. Meski frekuensi cengirannya jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya, membayangkan wangi _tempura _yang melambai-lambai di depan hidungnya membuatnya jauh lebih bersemangat hari ini. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sembilan senti itu sudah melampui kata semangat. Dia sudah sangat semangat.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Miyuki berjingkat-jingkat dari kasurnya. Topi _baseball _miliknya pun dikenakannya dan kacamata berbingkai hitam kebanggaannya juga sudah bertengger sempurna di matanya. Bisa bahaya jika ia tidak mengenakan kacamata itu. Minus mata Miyuki sudah memasuki kata _'parah' _sehingga tidak memakai kacamata akan berdampak ke hal-hal yang buruk setelahnya (lagipula ia berpikir dirinya jauh lebih tampan bila mengenakan kacamatanya itu).

Sesampainya di dapur asrama, Miyuki benar-benar tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebarnya. Ibu Asrama benar-benar baik kepadanya, tidak mengunci dapur asrama untuk semalam dan menyiapkan semua bahan masakan yang ia minta. Sepertinya malam ini akan berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan. Dan besok pagi Miyuki akan terbangun dengan perut benar-benar kenyang.

Miyuki membuka lemari pendingin dan melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip isinya. Astaga, lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Nyaris semua bahan makanan ada di sini.

'_Sial. Kalau seperti ini caranya, tempura dengan teriyaki pun tidak akan cukup. Pasti aku ingin terus memasak sampai semua bahannya habis.' _Miyuki telah kehilangan kontrolnya. Aneh, seorang _catcher _yang selalu tenang ini bisa kehilangan kontrol hanya dengan bahan makanan yang lengkap di lemari pendingin sekolah.

Jadi Miyuki memulai tahap awal dengan mengambil setengah lusin udang beku di _freezer _dan meletakannya di meja dapur. Mengambil sekantung kecil tepung, beberapa butir telur mentah dan tiga mangkuk besar. Miyuki berkacak pinggang sebelum nyengir lebar. "_Yosh_, sepertinya segalanya sudah lengkap. Aku bisa memasak nasi dulu sambil menunggu udang beku ini mencair." Dengan bangga Miyuki menjentikan jarinya, melesat menuju _rice cooker _terdekat.

Dua jam kemudian, berbagai macam jenis makanan terhidang di salah satu meja makan asrama. Semangkuk penuh nasi bercampur _nori_, _tempura _menggiurkan, _soup cream _dengan tekstur lembut, _bulgogi _(ini resep Korea, dan Miyuki mencintai masakan ini lebih dari apapun) dengan harum menggoda dan segelas jus alpukat dingin yang menyegarkan.

Ini baru namanya makan malam yang sempurna sekali pun membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memasaknya. Miyuki tersenyum lebar, merasa puas. Dia beranjak menuju wastafel, tangannya sedikit menyisakan susu kental manis.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Miyuki membeku seketika. I-Itu… Siapa?!

**.:.**

Kuramochi Youichi menyumpit daging iga bakar di hadapannya lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya. "Wah, ini enak sekali!" seru sang _shortstop _dengan wajah sumringah. "Ternyata kabar bahwa kau hobi memasak bukanlah omong kosong belaka, Miyuki!"

Miyuki tertawa. "_Baka_, aku serius saat aku mengatakan bahwa hobiku adalah memasak," jelas Miyuki, melepas topi _baseball_-nya dan meletakannya di hadapannya. "Eh, kau tidak memastikan suatu hal dulu sebelum memakan masakanku."

"Eh?!" Kuramochi menyerngit. "Memastikan apa? Memastikan rasa?"

"Bukan," Miyuki menggeleng, wajahnya berubah serius. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kapur barus di nasinya. Makanya sedari tadi aku tidak menyentuh nasi itu."

_HOEEK!_

"BWAHAHAHA!" tangan kiri Miyuki memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Tapi bohong deh."

"SIALAN KAU MIYUKI!"

"Hehehe," sang pelaku kejahilan hanya terkekeh. "Lagian kau tampak lahap sekali makannya, jadi aku rasa kau bisa menjadi sasaran empuk kejahilan," jari Miyuki bermain di dekat piring _tempura_. "Rasa masakanku enak ya?! Duh, kenapa kalian masih meragukan kemampuan memasakku sih?"

"Aku sudah tidak meragukanmu lagi," Kuramochi meletakkan sumpitnya di samping piring nasi yang telah kosong. "Kau benar-benar memenuhi syarat sebagai istri idaman."

"EH?!" iris Miyuki melebar seketika, menatap Kuramochi yang sedang mengelap bibirnya dan melaukan perenggangan singkat. Dia tidak salah dengar kan tadi?! "Tadi kau ngomong apa sih?!"

Kuramochi nyengir. "Masa kau tidak dengar?! Tidak mungkin. Kau memiliki pendengaran yang baik kok, Kazuya."

Miyuki tidak bisa menahan semburat merah meledak di pipinya. Kuramochi… Memanggil nama kecilnya?! "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aneh tahu."

Kini Kuramochi memberi gestur berpikir—mengusap dagunya sambil menatap langit-langit. "Tidak aneh ah. Beberapa tahun lagi kau juga akan dipanggil dengan nama itu. Percaya deh, Kuramochi Youichi tidak pernah berbohong," Kuramochi nyengir kembali, menghancurkan raut wajah berpikirnya. "Eh, aku pernah berbohong deh."

Menarik. Pembicaraan mulai semakin menarik. "Oh ya?! Dengan nama Kazuya, ya… Memangnya kenapa?" mengerjap (sok) polos, Miyuki menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke Kuramochi. "Dan yah, kau memang pengibul handal sebenarnya."

"Kau mau memujiku atau menghinaku," seringaian tiba di bibir Kuramochi. "Karena beberapa tahun ke depan namamu akan berubah menjadi Kuramochi Kazuya."

Petir imajiner menyambar di kehidupan Miyuki.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kuramochi hanya tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai atau apa—sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Menuju bangku di hadapannya tempat di mana Miyuki duduk lalu mengusap lembut rambut sang _catcher _yang terpaut sembilan senti lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau tidak bodoh untuk mengerti hal itu, Kazuya."

Sebelum Miyuki bisa berkata-kata lagi, sebuah benda asing yang lembut menempel di keningnya yang sedikit tertutup poninya yang mulai meliar. "Nah, _oyasuminasai _Kazuya Miyuki. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kita ada Kuis Sejarah lho di kelas."

Setelahnya Kuramochi pergi meninggalkan Miyuki sendiri di dapur asrama, dengan masakannya yang sudah nyaris habis selain _tempura_-nya yang tersisa sedikit

…Benda lembut tadi itu… Bibir Kuramochi bukan?!

**.:.**

"Miyuki! Oy, Miyuki!"

Terpaksa Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan aula sekolah ketika mendapati seseorang memanggil namanya. Kominato Ryousuke kini berlari-lari menuju ke arahnya, beberapa kali terantuk sepatu siswa lainnya. Miyuki tertawa melihatnya. Tumben-tumbenan kakak dari Kominato Haruichi ini bisa bersikap ceroboh semacam itu.

"Miyuki," Ryousuke terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya. "Aku butuh kepastianmu sekarang!"

"Kepastian apa sih," Miyuki nyengir, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kepastian bahwa aku ganteng?! Itu sudah pasti. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Sudah diuji Harvard maupun Oxford."

Ryousuke menatap sebal rekan satu timnya itu. Dia melemparkan ponsel android milik si sulung Kominato ke arah Miyuki yang langsung ditangkap Miyuki dengan lincah. Miyuki seorang _catcher_, benar?! "Lihat profil _social media_ Koramochi." Perintahnya.

Miyuki segera membuka kunci ponsel itu (dia kebetulan mengetahui _password_-nya) dan segera melihat profil _social media _sang _shortstop _kebanggaan SMA Seidou.

"Masih seperti biasa. Fotonya masih sama kok," ujar Miyuki, menatap bingung Ryousuke. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kau heboh seperti ini?"

"Lihat bio-nya, _baka_!"

Segera, Miyuki melihat _bio _rekan satu timnya.

_**I'm a shortstop who can play baseball with both hands. #SeidouBaseballSquad. That evil awesome-catcher from Seidou always know how to catch my heart.**_

"KURAMOCHI SIALAN!"

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**A.N **: Saya hanyalah _author _baru di fandom ini, jadi _yoroshiku nee_~

Berhubung OTP saya memang KuraMiyu / MiyuKura, jadi saya berkontribusi dalam pairing langka ini. Tidak peduli ada yang mau review atau tidak. Ah saya stress pairing ini langka sangat, padahal mereka duo evil yang unyu. Saya ngetik ini kilat lho, padahal besoknya saya UTS :3 /laknat

Mind to RnR


End file.
